Time to Tell
by xXTwistedTransistaXx
Summary: Leaving the Village to keep from being blamed for the Uchiha Massacre, among other things, Brianna roams around until she's abducted by two Akatsuki. Seeing no way out, she suffers through. But does Pein want her Med ninjutsu, or some other ominous reason
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction, my very first! I hope it looks good!

I don't own any charcters besides Brianna and Riun

* * *

_I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Mom! Stop it! There is no way in hell I'm going to that damned confirmation thing! Besides, I gotta meet Sasuke at the park!" Okay, so here I am, fifteen and just outta prison on good behavior. That's a story for another day, though. It's a good thing I graduated from the Academy early. Especially with Uchiha Prodigy as competition. Hard, yet worth it. I remember at the beginning of the first year, ('remember this exercise plain as day) we, (the students) had to hit about, six or seven targets, each with two shuriken. The targets surrounded us in a circle. They were about 5 yards away. Uchiha Prodigy, missed two targets, and I, of course hit all of them! He was the laughing stock for at least a week. Hilarious! And, sorry, I just have to boast._

"You are not, young lady. After that horrible thing you did... You need to make a reconection with God."

"Mom, I've told you a thousand times before. I'm Atheist, and damn proud! And if you people would've believed me, I wouldn't of done it! " So, me being annoyed enough as it is, sneak out of the window and head for the park.

* * *

"Riun, I'm going out. I'll see you in the morning!" That's me, seventeen years of age. My outfit hasn't changed though.

"Aw, to hell you are! You just back from a two week visit to Konoha, and you are WAY behind. Now get your ass back in here and take orders!" That's my boss, Riun. He's a huge grouch, but he took the chance of being sent to prison for harboring a murderer. I owe him a lot. And I mean a lot.

"Tch. Fine." I stomped back in the tavern. It's like that one just outside of Tamsaku Town, that small outpost town near Konoha. "Give me a notepad, and I won't whine." I snapped back at him.

"I can cut your pay, ungrateful brat. Now move! Two people in booth five." Riun barks me, and honestly, I think there's a hell of a lot more to come. I take my time walking to the booth, hoping my laziness drives the to of them away.

"Tell me what it is you want so I can get out of here." One of thems' blonde, the other a firey scarlet. Both are men too, if that has any significance.

"Grumpy now are we? Just sake, for the both of us. Chop, chop." the scarlet said.

"Uh, excuse me? Yeah, I'm grumpy, that at least I'm not being a total asswipe." I glared at the redhead, gazing into eyes full of affection. Blondie stopped smiling, and stared at the two of us. I couldn't look at Scarlet Johanson, but I couldn't look away.

"Akasuna no Sasori. This 'friend' of mine here is Deidara. What may your name be?" I opened my mouth to speak, when the name suddenly rang a bell.

"Akasuna no Sasori... hm. Riun!" I said, and ran off.

"Wait, un! We never caught-" Deidara paused. "...your name, un. What happened, _hmm_?"

"I don't know," Sasori answered. "but she may be what Leader is looking for. I'll be back."

"You think, _hmm_?" Deidara asked, but got no response.

I ran up the steps to the employees only area, looking for Riun. He was in his office, waiting for me to file the order. "Hey, Riun. Have you ever heard of a man named Akasuna no Sasori?" Riun dropped the stack of papers he held and stared at me in disbelief.

"Well, well, Mr. Wagare. It's been awhile." I guessed Sasori didn't care of the fact that this area is employees only, but who was I to tell him. I didn't care that he was up here either. "Your wife makes a fine puppet." Sasori said, and to my surprise, added this: "We, the Akatsuki that is, are looking for someone. Someone like your little waitress here, so I'll just be taking her and leaving." My mouth was wide open, and I managed a small "hell no..." towards Sasori. But he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the office door.

"Let go of me! I have no intrest in joining you little kiddie club!" I screamed.

"Too damn bad. You've got no choice. You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" My pupils were wide with fear, and nervousness.

"Riun, I have people I've gotta hunt down! Convince this guy not to take me with him!" Riun sat there in silence. "Riun.." He continued to sit there. I let go of the door frame and gave in. Until we reached the steps. I put up a hell of a fight, losing some kunai, string, shuriken, and chakra. But to no avail, he handed me over to Deidara, a little battered.

"Look, un." Deiadra said. "We have no intrest in hurting you, un. Hell, we're not even supposed to take you against your will, un." Like I believed that. Sasori was happy to hand me over, and a little astounded at how well I behaved for Deidara and not him... for the time being. I started swearing and insulting the both of them. Deidara got so fed up, he threw me over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed so much, that apparently, Sasori annoyed enough to punch me across the head. I was out cold, not knowing where we were going, and how."Smart move, un." Deidara said. "I was begining to think she would never shut up, un."

"Yeah. Now let's get going. We're supposed to be back by tonight." Sasori answered. From the window upsairs, Riun stood staring, as guilty as he was when he let his wife go with Sasori. But on a much larger scale.

(the next morning)  
Uhn..my head.." I muttered, and looked up.

* * *

Yeah that's it. By the way, for deviantART I wrote prolouge chapters, so I'll throw those in. Next chapter on the 16th of July. Yeah. Not much to say...


	2. Chapter 2

"Riun, I'm going out

"Uhn... My head.." I muttered, and looked up.

"She's in here, Leader. Whatever her name is." I heard said, but I couldn't tell you who it was. He was.. blue, and had gills! With a gigantic sword strapped to his back.

"Good. I knew they'd find her. Bring her to the cavern, still tied to the chair."

"Consider it done, sir." Gillz said, walking towards me as he spoke. "C'mon now, wake up entirely. You're going to have to speak, so get it over with now. Names Hoshigaki Kisame. Yours may be..?" Gillz asked as he picked up the chair. I didn't answer. He set it on his shoulder. "Tch, fine. Don't answer. To me, anyway." As he talked to me, we(Gillz, more of) strode to a large opening filled to the brim with stalactites and mites. There was a crowd of a few people, no more than ten mumbling to each other. I heard someone yell "NO KAKUZU! HER NAME ISN'T BRIANNA! IT'S KI-EN!" I chuckled a little bit, laughing at his ignorance. Those were both my names, one an alias, the other my name given to me at birth. Gillz set me down in front of a man with a lot of piercing, and really orange hair.

"My name is Pein, and without hesitation, you will introduce yourself to the Akatsuki." Pein said, turning around to gesture towards the minor crowd in the background. I giggled a little bit at the thought that just popped in my head.

"Sasori and Deidara wanted me to shut up-" I nodded off for a moment from the pain of the migraine that had developed. "-and now you want me to talk. Okay, which name? I have two."

"HA! SEE? WHAT'D I TELL YOU, HIDAN?! SHE HAS TWO NAMES!" That wasn't Pein, though he looked a little annoyed. It could have been that Kakuzu dude.

"SHUT UP, KAKUZU! SHE'S JUST SAYING THAT TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!" Yeah, it was Kakuzu, whoever the hell that was. I yelled as loud as I could at those two, saying this:

"Will the two of just shut the hell up?! I couldn't care less who you are, but I have a huge migraine, like the two of you vulgar pigs would care, but unless you want a piece of pissed off medical ninja, then I suggest to go right on screaming at the top of your lungs. Are we clear?!" Silence. Besides those who laughed and snorted. "Sorry, what did you ask?" I said ever so politely, just to see if I could piss off Hidan and Kakuzu even more.

"Names. Both of them." Pein said, followed by an exasperated sigh.

"Oh yeah. Ki-en and Brianna. Ones' an alias, the others' the birth name. Nice to meet you but, I have a job, so... Can I leave now?" Pein stared at me as if to say 'You're kidding right?'.

"As you can see, I'm not in the, cheeriest of moods." He leaned down so we were eye level. "I won't hesitate to hurt you, no matter how famous you may be."

"Don't care. I can regenerate cells in an instant. Just like that." I said snapping my fingers. "Please?" I asked afterwards with puppy eyes.

"No. This is your new job now, healing us, since one of our own left."

"Oh? Who may that be?"

"Orochimaru." Pein said boring through me with his eyes. Mine dilated with rage.

"Orochmaru?! Where the hell is he?! I'll kill him! I'll kill him for what he did to me!"

"Sorry, don't know." Pein said while walking to leave. I didn't believe him, even though I knew he was telling the truth. When Pein was almost to a hallway that looked to lead Northeast, I cut my ropes and tackled Pein to the ground. The entire Akatsuki stared in awe. Pein flipped my over on my back, eyeing me a warning. He let me get up, but betrayed his promising look by kneeing me in the stomach. I buckled over and he elbowed me on the back of my neck. I landed on my stomach, defeated. When Pein walked in front of me, I grabbed his ankle and pulled him down with every once of strength my body would allow. I flipped onto his back and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Now then, where is Orochimaru? Or, if you would prefer, have holes in your hands."

"You wouldn't dare." Pein said.

"Watch," I replied, and took out two kunai and plunged them into Pein's hands. He grunted, obviously trying to look tough and macho to his organization. "Pride will be your downfall." I said and took another kunai and threatened it to the base of Pein's skull. I was just about to push it in when someone pulled me up.

"C'mon, c'mon!" I couldn't see who it was, but apparently he or she wanted me alive, instead of dead. "Follow! I can't believe it, for someone of your stature.. Here. you'll stay here until Pein calms down." Whoever it was threw me in the same room I had some from, and locked the door behind them.

"Can I at least have a piece of paper? Or a book? I can write in my own blood!" No answer. "Fine." I said disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I at least have a peice of paper

"Can I at least have a peice of paper? Or a book? I can write in my own blood!" No answer. "Fine." I said disappionted. Five minutes turned to ten, ten to twenty, and so on. Two hours went by by the time I heard the lock unlatch and the door open. I stood up and pulled out a kunai. Whoever opened the door wore a orange mask with a hole where his left eye would be.

"Hi!" he said in a unsettleingly cheery tone.

"Hello.." I replied relaxing a little bit. "Why are you talking to me? Aren't I in 'big trouble' or something?"

"I don't know... But I brought you a book! And some paper! I could hear you yelling for something to do, so, here! By the way, my names Tobi! I already know who you are! You're the medical ninja-"

"Okay, Tobi, I know."

"Who goes around killing-"

"Yeah, Tobi. If you're trying to flatter me, it's kinda working."

"While using medical ninjutsu! I think its SO cool! You're so well known, even Leader acknowledged you for taking Orochimaru's place! You don't get a ring, though. I even know you're nickname! It's-"

"Tobi! Really, thanks, but I have a question."

"Yes? Oh, wait lemme guess! You wanna know if you gotta wear the cloak and nailpolish! Well, the answer is yeah. So was that it?"

"Yeah, it was. Can I come out though? It's kinda stuffy and humid."

"Sure! Leader should have calmed down a little by now."

"Tobi, three words." I said as I started walking towards the door. "You. Are. Awesome!"

"So Tobi is a good boy?" he asked.

"Tobi is a ver-" I would've like to finish my sentence, but I noticed Uchiha Prodigy walking towards us down the hallway.

"Hey. How's life in Konoha? Still fussing over my foolish little brother? We'll talk about it along the way. Leader wants to see you. By the way, that was a brutal something you did to a stranger."

"Can't hold back all the time. Besides, I only knew him for fifteen minutes."

"He isn't dead. I hoped you would noticed that."

"He would be if someone wouldn't of pulled me off! But fine, if he wants to talk to me." It's a wonder how the two of us were able to shut up.

We walked back the way that one person and I came, through the cave(which is black as night), down a long hallway with torches lining the walls three feet away from eachother on both sides. Tobi left us(Prodigy and I) back at the cave to walk the rest of the way alone. At the end of the hallway, there was a REALLY bright room, with tons of light bleeding out from underneath the doorway.

"This is Sasori's minisculed infirmiry. Leader will be in here." Prodigy said, not showing a hint of any emotion.

"This effects me how?" I said and timidly walked in. I saw Sasori sitting on a stool next to Pein, bandaging Pein's hands. The room was extremely white, the three beds, the cabinet, everything. "It's like a hospital..." I muttered.

"You're a peice of shit, you know that? Sasori, finishing bandaging my hands and leave." Pein said in a commanding tone of voice.

"Y-yes sir." Sasori said in a hesitant tone. "All done." he continued, and walked  
out.

"Explain your actions, since what you did isn't a very considerate to do to your boss."

"Your kidding right? I don't have a boss, let alone my first one be you. Besides, I was tied to a friggin' chair." I retorted and almost walked out the door, until I was grabbed and pinned down on the ground.

"No, I'm not kidding. Just because I cannot use my hands very well, doesn't mean a thing. You will listen. You will comply with everything and everyone. Disobey me, and there will be serious consequences. Understood?" Pein gave me no room to reply. "Good." He stood and picked me up. Once I had my balance, Pein opened the door and kicked me in the middle of my back, sending me flying out if the room.

"El Bastardo.." Prodigy was still there leaning against the wall. "I'm going exploring." I muttered to myself, alarming Prodigy. I started jogging down the hallway not paying attention to anyone around me. Until I literally ran into Deidara.

"I was just about to come get you, un. How about I show you you're room, hm?" I nodded yes and followed Deidara to a, what looked to be, a twenty foot room in length and ten feet in height. I looked around and saw Sasori tinkering with puppets in his bed.

"Aw, hell no!" Sasori and I said in unison. "No way I'm sharing a room with her/it!"

"You just call me 'it'?! I'm a puppet, not an 'it'!"

"And this 'her' has a name!" Deidara hit me across the head and gave an intolerant glare towards me and Sasori. "He started it!" I said pionting towards Sasori. Deidara turned and walked out. I pulled down my bottom right eyelid and stuck out my tongue. Sasori just flipped me off.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone, un." We strode down the hallway away from Sasori's infirmiry, across the humungous cave, and down the hall the seemed to piont Southwest. Deidara told me to wait outside the room for a moment while he got everyone talking. The door as cracked a little so I coud hear and not be seen.

"Hey Deidara. Whatdoya think of the new girl? Isn't she a bitch. So who's the lucky guy to be roomed with her?"

"Sasori is, Hidan un." Everyone looked at Deidara. "What, hm?"

"She's not a guest. She's a cold blooded murderer set on one thing. She's also a bitch, brat, smartass, arrogant, and untalented." That was Uchiha Prodigy, obviously. I was able to sneak in without anyone noticing, since they were all focused on Deidara.

"Oh come now, Prodigy. You shoudn't use such language. Especially when referring to a girl." Everyone turned to look at me, leaning in the doorway. "By the way, wouldn't you like to say that to my face. You always have in the past." Prodigy stood, turned to me and walked my way. The athmoshpere was thick with tension. Until I disappeared, and reappeared, hooking Prodigy in the stomach. He recovered himself quickly and strode towards the door. I threw a kunai at the frame, just millimeters from him. "Not only am I that, but I mean, angry, cold, ruthless, an to top it off, senseless. Uh-huh, let's let them choose." I crossed my arms and walked slowly and gracefully towards Prodigy.

"You're tense. About to strike?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Only you would know. After all-" I paused midsentence and disappeared again. Reappearing behind Prodigy. "What you did I can never forgive." He jerked his head up in shock. "Surprised?" I kicked him in mid-back and he went flying three feet away. I walked over planning each step carefully. "Get up." I said and waited a few minutes. "Get up, Itachi, and fight like the wimp you are." Again, no answer. "I said, GET UP!" and kicked him in the stomach ultimately making him roll over on his back and spat at me. I picked Prodigy up by the collar of his cloak so he was short of air.

"Haven't youcough gotten you'recoughhack you're revenge yet?" Prodigy asked.

"I don't get revenge," I let go and smashed his face in sending him to greet the wall across the room. "Nor do I avenge." I say while walking over. I picked him up a little bit so his posture was better. I bent down the eye level with him and said "I get even." I stood straight, spun, and smacked Prodigy across the face with the side of my foot. He fell over, obviously in pain. Or not. Who cares? I sighed. "Not much of a challenge. More like a warm up. So I guess I should get serious."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Two chapters in one day, heck yeah! Oh, and like I said, no chapters once swimming season starts. I'll try to upload as many as I can until then.

I sighed. "Not much of a challenge. More like a warm up. So I guess I should get serious." I focused chakra in my palm, letting it gain power until it surrounded my left hand in a green glow. I gently touched all of Prodigy's limbs, torso, and forehead. Afterwords, I allowed the green glow to turn blue, making slicing motions across both of his legs. Prodigy cried out the most pitiful wail I've ever heard, made me flinch a little.

"S-s-top.. I-I didn't mean t-t-to cause you... harm.." Prodigy tried his best to talk, but apparently it didn't work out so well.

"Just shut up; you're wasting your breath. In a matter of two weeks, you'll be dead. Along with your petty little leader." Red chakra now enclosed my hand, as I gently moved aside the hair that covered Prodigy's face. He tried his best to stay awake, but soon he was out cold. With another kunai at hand, I stabbed his left upper thigh. No reaction. Good.. Nothing.

"What did she..?" Some one whispered.

"I stopped his chakra dead in is tracks, tore all ligaments in both of his legs, knocked him unconscious, beat the shit outta him, and led him into death. Unless you have a very skilled medical ninja, don't bother trying to save them." I clenched the back of my neck, the source of the pain I've been trying to conceal. I walked towards the door and left. I glided to the room I was assigned, meeting Sasori on the way.

"Hello, It!" I squealed.

"Fuck off, bitch."

"Thanks for the compliment! Have a nice day!" I replied, pissing off Sasori even more. He glanced back, suspecting I was planning something, which I was. In our room, I stuck a paper bomb on the wall ands let it blow. "Hey, it isn't underground!" I ran out at top speed heading somewhere, anywhere, just not here.

A few hours later:

"Okay, who the hell blew a hole in the friggin' wall?!" That was Sasori; thinking, no, knowing that it was me. By him screaming so loud, it attracted the attention of the entire Akatsuki.

"Oh boy.. That gonna cost her a lot of money! Bitch! I ain't paying." Kakuzu said while rubbing his head(hey, that rhymes!) in frustration.

"What the.. " Pein started. "Ugh.. Didn't think she was gonna be this much trouble. Hidan, Deidara, Kisame and.." Pein stopped noticing that Itachi wasn't there. "Where's Itachi?" Everyone looked around, acting like they didn't know either.

"Um.. Sleeping sir, un." Deidara called out.

"What is he doing sleeping?! Just you three then, Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame. Bring her back at all costs. No exceptions."

Meanwhile:

"Ha! Those bastards will never find me... Let alone notice. Now to find-" I collided with a tree, at least, I thought it was a tree.

"Don't kill me! I didn't do a thing!"

"Whut.. Oh yeah... I'm that one girl.." Whoever this girl was, she was white with fear! Her right arm was out in defense and her legs were huddled close to her. "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking." She had brown hair and blue eyes with thins lips. Plus she had a Sunagakure headband around her waist. She looked young, really young. Like, thirteen or twelve even.

"Why? So you can hunt me down in Suna?! Well, that ain't happening, ever! That place is in my past and will stay there!"

"Who said that? All I asked was your name. And yet, wait, we're near Suna?"

"You bet! What, you don't recongnize the terrain? Yeah, keep heading the way you were, and you'd be in the middle of the desert."

"No, I've never been this way. Besides, we're engulfed in forest. Thought we'd be somewhere around Konoha. Stop changing the subject! What's. Your. Name." I commanded rather than asked because of my irritation.

"Sh, un! I hear voices, un." I was startled to hear Deidara's voice early on. I grabbed Whatshername and set of for a dead run.

"Dammit Deidara, she heard you! At least we know what direction they're going in."

--  
"Ugh. How do we get to Otagakure from here?" I asked.

"Just follow me. Why?"

"My home is that way. How long do you think it's-" Some nailed me in the back before I could finish.

"Tch. Your guard should be up, little insignificant brat." POOF! Kage bushin time! "A bushin. Something that Itachi would do. Sad, the two of of you are so alike."

"Don't compare me to him! Don't you dare!" Kisame dropped down as a flew at him from behind. I ended up cartwheeling a few times in mid air, then landed on my feet.

"Don't try bushins with me. I can tell the difference."

"Hey, at least I tried." The mouth of the kage bushin in front of Kisame didn't move.

"Let me go, Hidan! I didn't do I thing to ya!"

"This the real her?" Hidan asked. Gillz nodded. BOOM! The two kage bushins, the one Hidan held, and the one in front of Kisame blew into a cloud of nothing from the mini earthquake. I, the real me, back flipped onto the scene. A good chunk of the land was taken out by Deidara's bomb.

"Hup.. hup.. hmph. YOU BASTARD!! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!! Oh, hi you guys. What's her name, the girl? We gotta run. Places to go, people to see. Bye!" I said hastily without breath. We ran for a while, how long I don't know.

"Where are we going specifically?" Whatsername asked. I stopped, thought for a moment, then shrugged and continued running. After a few seconds, I stopped again and sat down, deep in thought. "Don't look now," she continued, "but here come the three people we happen to be running from."

"Hm? What'd you say?" Literally, five seconds later: "Ow! Who tell hell..? Hey leave her alone!" Hidan and Deidara were cornering Whatshername. Kisame was trying to pick a fight with me. I couldn't help her sadly, because of Gillz. I lost focus for a second, and into the ground I went. I was still concious, but just barely. Instead of writhing on the ground in pain and given up on her, and my efforts, I found my way up and started a pathetic attempt at running towards Whatshername.

"Get the hell away from her!" I screamed while punching and kicking my way through. My eyes were onyx with rage and I felt a knew power surge through me.

"Don't do running again, un." Deidara didn't seem pleased.

"Trust me, I won't." I said, and let three smoke bombs fly. As the purple cloud cleared, I was nowhere to be seen.

"Goddammit.." Hidan mumbled. "Let span out. I'll go that way," Hidan pointed west. "and you choose where you go." Hidan said, and headed in the direction.

(somewhere, sometime)

"Urk..! Ow..."

So. Itachi does die. Hm. I was right! Not in this chapter, but soon. Very soon. Well, not soon. Maybe within the next year. Yeah, this a long series. Everyone mentioned _besides_ Brianna and Whatshername is copy righted by Masashi Kishimoto. So, yeah this is chpater four! Now we're moving some where!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! How's it going? Good? Good. So yeah, I'm trying this thing where you see the characters thoughts and all that jazz. It worked in dA so maybe here too..? Anyway, Oct. 20 is when you won't see me for awhile. Don't cry! Here's a tissue.

* * *

**Brianna's POV**

"Urk..! Ow..." Healing yourself sucks when you get slammed with a gargantuan sword. Who carries swords that big around anyway, huh? How 'bout a katana?

"Hunh.. Where... am I...? Hey! Whatareyou doing?!" Whatshername yelled. Talk about freak out.

"Healing you(A/N did I mention I was healing her now?) since no one else is here." _Sheesh, at least be grateful.._ I thought spitefully.

"Is that a... shot glass?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Have you ever noticed that you pause a lot when you talk?" I said, trying so hard to get off the subject.

"You drink!? But- you're not even twenty one! Even I can see that!"

"Yeah, point please. Who cares?"

"I'm not even gonna... Where are we anyway?" She asked, while I gimped to the window.

"Ooh! He's home! FOOD!!" I squealed/screamed and tried my best to run, but that doesn't always work with a cane. "Ri-un! Ri-un!" (A/N Yes, changed the name!) I yelled and ran-limped outside. A shocked look grazed his face. Nearly dropped the groceries too, if I hadn't caught them.

"Don't hurt yourself more! You'll turn from gimp to cripple in no time." Ri-un said, taking the _food he he_ from my hands. I whimpered and pouted. "Augh, fine, I'll make something. But first, tell me what happened. Bound to be good."

"Uh, yeah. About that.." Concern flushed Ri-un's face as embarrassment engulfed mine. "I'm being hunt down by an evil organization, aka Kiddie Club, and at this moment want me dead. Or at least caught. Sooo... my friend and I are gonna crash here for a couple of days. Keep in mind you might get hurt."

"Oh joy. Where is your friend?"

"My room. She was beaten pretty badly, so that why we need to stay for a while."

"Can't you take care of her?"

"Yeah, but some wounds take time to heal."

"Only you would know."

**Whatshername's POV**

I'm scared for my life. I've been taken in by a murderer, beaten up by S-ranked criminal ninjas, and I don't recognize the terrain, which means I'm farther from home than ever. Only one thirteen year old kid wouldn't be scared, Sabaku no Gaara. A tall man with gray thinning hair just walked in with Brianna. They're whispering to each other franticly, but I can't make out a word.

"Look, Ri-un, your scaring her! Only thirteen at best!"

"Same goes for you! You're the fearsome Bloodlust!!"

"At least I ain't an old, fat, bald man." Brianna turned away from this Ri-un guy and snickered. I chuckled a little bit too. "Oh, I almost forgot. Whatshername, this is Ri-un."

"My-" I couldn't speak or I would burst with laughter. I couldn't tell if Brianna was trying to be funny or not, but I was laughing, so she got her satisfaction.

"Wait a minute.. Your 'friends' with Sabaku no Gaara, right? Matsushina.. something if I call correctly."

"Yes, that's right." I bolted up right when Brianna guessed my name. Wonder why she didn't do that before. "Matsushina Rachel. Your name is foreign, too right?"

"Yep." Brianna limped, or rather gimped, over to a desk and started looking through notes. I'm guessing that's her hit list, stacked neatly in the right corner. She gasped when she hit a few names down, why, I couldn't tell you.

**Brianna POV **

So after we were all introduced and headed towards mush, I hobbled over to my desk to check out names. The piles are huge, white mountain ranges that covered the maple wood. A few names down and I saw Sasuke's handwriting. I gasped, obviously audible enough for Rachel and Ri-un to hear because they asked what was wrong.

"Been summoned to Konoha. See you guys in a few days!" The two of them shared the same expression: cold, icy, and utter disbelief. "What?"

"You are _so_ not going. Unless I'm coming with." Rachel said. Determination was plastered to her face. Ri-un just wanted to see the note.

"Hellz no! See the condition your in? They didn't really show mercy, not that they would, but put that body of yours in any activity involving endurance, and it will fail you horribly."

"But, it isn't safe. I should be saying the same!"

I disregarded that comment entirely. "Let's see now.. Can't stay here, but no where else to go.. Hate to say it but-" three kage bushins appeared. Two of them turned into Rachel and Ri-un, the last one stayed me."-hafta use them. If you see people coming with black cloaks on and those cloaks have red clouds, hide somewhere safe, where they can't on won't find and get you. These three guys here will run away, not towards Konoha though. Try not to get killed, 'kay?"

"Yeah. I'll make sure cripple here won't get hurt." Ri-un tried to be reassuring, but I could tell he was worried I would get abducted again. Which is cute in all, but he's gotta learn to trust me. I mean, I'm a woman to my word.

"Don't worry." He cooed to Rachel. "You're looking at brain and brawn and that is one deadly combo."

I ignored him, too. Grabbing my sleeping pack and tools and nothing else I headed out.

* * *

Yep. Five. Big number. xD So.. Um.. I own Brianna, Rachel, and Ri-un. Everyone else goes to Kishimoto. And, yeah.. REVIEW PLZ


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, if you don't like the whole different people POV thing GET OVER IT. I just want to get that clear now, before anyone complains. Hey! Hi! How've you been?

* * *

**Brianna POV**

Who would've thought it would take three days to get to Konoha? And an extra day to find Sasuke? Oh, and look who is now!

"Sasuke! Hellooooo!" Hey, I try to sound as cheery as I can in the morning, so shut up! Wait, why is he walking so slow..? "The hell? Run, emo boy, run!"

"What?" Said Sasuke, the emo/angst boy that inhabits Konoha. He sounded annoyed. I wonder why...

"Don't use that tone with me. You know full well that I could roundhouse kick your ass any day."

"But you wouldn't would you?"

"No. Don't want to embarrass you in front of your fangirls. Anyway, I want you to meet me at the pier after the Academy today. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Sasuke replied as he walked off. Man, did he sound pissed. What'd I do?

"Who was that, teme?" Naruto asked.

"No one, dweeb." Really pissed, was that Sasuke, who is the emo/angst boy that inhabits Konoha.

--  
"Brie, why are you talking about this to me? I know I asked, but your life story isn't necessary." Win said. She practically tackled me when I showed up at her house.

"It's not my life story. But why me, of all people? He had a girlfriend." I said.

"He killed his girlfriend, remember? Or did Prodigy not tell you of the coup?"

"I know damn well, thank you. But _me_. I still don't get it."

"I don't either. It must be a guy thing then. Now, tell me more about this kiddie club!" I took a deep breath and sighed. Nothing was going to get passed Win, slams you with questions, not that it's a bad thing, it's just, well... I don't know.

"It's all guys, that I know of, and two of them are pigs. I mean real pigs. They do nothing but yell at each other. Then there's Sasori and Deidara. Sasori is a huge butt hole, not very patient either, but you would think he's really cute. Deidara defies the laws of nature. He's a guy, but he looks like a woman. Been nice to me, I don't trust him though. Kisame, another member, is blue! He has gills and carries a giant sword on his back. He's really tall, too."

"Wait, this Kisame dude has gills? I don't believe it. Unless he's depressed, and cuts his face..."

"I think he's a marine animal on legs. Oh, you gotta hear about Pein! He has spiky orange hair, and piercings all over! He's got the Rinnengan, which I think is awesome, but it isn't much help when I handed his ass to him."

"You kicked his ass? How?"

"Caught him off guard. Pein is the leader too. So how, exactly specifically, I couldn't tell you."

"Hey, if you're going to meet up with Sasuke, you better go now. You can always tell me more lately."

"Okay, see you when! Sometimes I think you're trying to get rid of me." I hate running. I'm gonna walk.

--  
"Yeah, I sent it. So what?" Sasuke sounded better, but still had an edge to him.

"I'm not killing your brother. I want him dead too, but I don't get revenge. That's your job." Wait, why am I encouraging this?

"Hey, you know those people?" Sasuke pointed towards Deidara and Kisame running towards us from across the water.

They just so happened to be yelling my name, too.

"Hoh shit.. Bye!" I hit a dead sprint for some random place to get them off my tail. As I ran, I hit some one dead on.

"Sensei!"

* * *

Damn, this thing is short! Oh well. Too bad, so sad. Anyway, Brianna belongs to me, and a friend on mine(who doesn't have a fanfic account) owns Wyn. And Kishimoto owns them people.


End file.
